


How To Train Your Dragon Slayer

by DarlingNatsu



Series: HTTYDS [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Give Happy more love, Natsu gets turned in a dragon, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, a baby one though, everyone is protective of Natsu tbh, the writing gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNatsu/pseuds/DarlingNatsu
Summary: After Natsu is struck by a mysterious spell on a mission something strange happens...he turns into a dragon. But not your normal dragon a baby one. Only thing is no one knows that this mysterious dragon is Natsu and he has no way to communicate with them. Worse of all somewhere along the road he became Lucy's pet dragon?!HTTYDS has been in progress since 2015 and was originally published during 2016. Now it is completed! The writing gradually improves over time so stick around until the end.All the art featured in this story was drawn by me and if you have any desire to repost anything for what ever reason please credit and link back to me.Originally posted to wattpad





	1. What The?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally started in 2015 and the writing gets a lot better as it progresses I swear!
> 
> Inspired by Spyro the dragon ladies and gentlemen!

Natsu was stuck staring into black nothingness, it took him longer then it should have to realize that his eyes weren't open. With far to much effort he was able to raise his eyelids, his eyes darted around and he saw that he was in some type of huge forest with trees that towered over him.

He attempted to get up but his whole body protested any movement he made. 'What the hell is wrong with me' the dragon slayer thought as he once again tried to push himself off the ground. "Ugh" he let out a small grunt of discomfort as he rose up to be on all fours. Finally being somewhat able to move Natsu tried to pull himself onto to his feet... that's when he noticed something was wrong. 

The fire mage was able to to stand on two feet but his spin protested moving that way and he couldn't force himself to stand up straight. He stumbled back down to all fours having lost his balance. He then noticed a strange wait on his back. Natsu's eyes narrowed in confusion and he moved his head to look at his back, of course he couldn't actually find away to look directly at his back and instead wound up spinning in circles on all fours. He sighed and glanced down at his hands-.... paws he glanced down at his paws. Wait what?

"THE HELL" The young mage shouted, he dipped his head down to look between his... front legs, he was met with the sight of a scaly stomach, backs legs and he was able to see a long tail slowly waving side to side behind him. "WHAT IS HAPPENING" Natsu screamed as he shot his head back up, he suddenly found himself running straight stumbling slightly over his small yet agile legs. A small pound came in to focuses and the young dragon slayer had to slam down on his back legs in order to avoid falling in.

He slowed to a stop and was now sitting on the edge of the pound. Hesitantly Natsu looked down towards his reflection, "oh" was the only sound that he could muster. He was a dragon, and no not the epic adult giant dragons who could crush an entire city. He was a small, far less ferocious baby dragon. Believe it or not dragons don't start off as monstrous beast it takes hundreds of thousands of years for them to reach the glorious size and strength that dragons like Igneel posses. Instead they start off as tiny hatchlings about the size a normal lizard, Natsu wasn't that small though, no he was a welpling slightly larger then a house cat but not as big as an average dog. 

The newly found dragon welpling study his features, his scales where a dark pink color, slightly darker colored spins stood on top of his head between two smooth caramel colored horns, his chest plate reached almost up to his neck then ran below his stomach it was a lighter shade of caramel, more of a tan color. Slowly Natsu moved himself so he could view the rest of his body in the reflection. His chest plate reached to his tail but ended shortly after words, on the tip of his tail he had a small ridged darkly colored spike, his wings weren't very big, the bones of his wings the same pinky red color but the membrane matched the tan color of his chest plates.

Natsu gulped and backed away from his reflection, he could feel his heart pick up speed and his breath came out as short panicked gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!"


	2. Art!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made art to go with this story but unlike wattpad there’s no place to display so I’ll put it here for now. Only two of the drawings rn but there are more if anyone’s interested.

 


	3. Wondering Dragon

Natsu slowly backed away from the pound with his tail and back legs raised higher then his head and front legs. The dragon welpings eye were wide with confusion and fear, his heart beat rapidly in his chest and he struggled to regulate his breathing. 'Calm down Natsu panicking isn't going to help' he repeatedly thought to himself. His tail came in contact with the bark of a tree and he soon had his back pressed up against it, now in a sitting position back pressed against a tree, tail curled to wrap around him, wings glued to his side, he began to take in deep breaths and calm his racing heart.

Slowly he slid down and flopped into a laying position, his little muzzle buried in his front paws and tail curled around him protectively. 'What happened? Why the hell am I a dragon.. and a BABY one at that come on!!' Natsu silently thought to himself eye pinched shut in hopes of remembering what had happened to cause this.

He remembered him, Lucy, Happy, Charla, Erza, Wendy and Gray had gone on a mission, and somewhere along the line they had gotten split up and he was now only with Lucy and Happy.

"NATSU LOOK OUT!!" Lucy's worried filled voice flooded his memories. He remember Lucy desperately shouting at him then a flash of light followed by intense pain, but as quickly as it had come it was gone and the dragon slayer was back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

The dragon slowly opened his eyes "was that light a spell?" he found himself wondering out loud. "THAT JERK!! HE PUT SOME KIND OF SPELL ON ME NOW I'M A FRIKEN DRAGON!" Natsu was up on all fours now angerly waving his little paws around and flailing his wings rapidly. "Grr I gotta get to the guild and fix this!! Then I'm going to hunt that stupid mage who did this and roast him alive!" the little dragon quickly sniffed the air relived to find he was still in Magnolia forest, then bolted off towards the direction of his beloved guild.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew into the guild, placing himself down next to Lucy.

"No I haven't actually, for once he didn't sneak into my apartment." Lucy answered the exceed first "Why do you ask?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"When I woke up this morning Natsu wasn't there, I thought that maybe he left to go to your place without telling me guess not.." Happy looked down sadly.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Mira asked as she walked up to the duo and placed the drink Lucy had previously ordered down on the counter. "Tell me what?" the blue exceed asked tilting his head to the side a little, "Natsu came in late last night and took a solo request." the transformation mage told them. "What but we just came back from a job" Lucy spoke with a hint of worry in her voice, "Natsu never goes on missions without me!!" Happy cried.

The commotion had attracted the attention of a few other Fairy Tail mages and Erza made her way over to the group. "Come to think of it wasn't he injured during our last job?" Erza asked placing a finger to her chin "yeah your right" Lucy said looking down towards Happy.

"Come on guys flame for brain probably just needs some extra money." Gray add into their conversation. "He's right Natsu took a very simple request, I wouldn't allow him to go out on a difficult one on his own. He'll be back later I'm sure" Mira told them with a smile, Lucy nodded Mira was probably right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu stumbled through the streets of Magnolia trying desperately not to be seen. He at first walked through the streets as he normally would but that turned out to be a mistake, people screamed when they saw him not being entirely sure what he was. He dodge people who attempted to kick him, hit him with various objects or even a few bold teens who tried to pick up the strange creature.

The young dragon ran until he recognized where he was. Strawberry Street. The small dragon scampered his way towards the only safe place he knew, Lucy's apartment. Completely forgetting about getting to the guild the frighten dragon ran up to Lucy's front door and began to try pushing it open. No luck. He let out a frustrated sigh and decide to try the window.

It looked much higher up then it had been before, "well I've got wings now... may as well try and use 'em!" Natsu lowered his body, spread his wings and jumped. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, flying was a lot harder then it looked and the dragon struggled to stay up in the air. "EK" Natsu let out a startled yelp as his body smashed into the side of the apartment and he scraped his right side badly. Frantically he clutched onto Lucy's windowsill with one paw, his claws hooked onto to it and he was able to force himself up and immediately collapsed onto his belly.

"Huff, huff, huff" the baby dragon panted his tongue hanging out much like a dogs. "Ugh" Natsu winced and moved his right wing to cover the scrap on his side, "Oh great I have a lower pain tolerance too wonderful!" he growled. With a sigh he pushed himself back up and nudge the window open before jumping down to floor of Lucy's home.

The lights were off meaning she wasn't home, the dragon wondered around the room for a bit searching for any trace of her fresh sent just in case she was still here and just chose to keep the lights off, after all Lucy's weird like that. After being sure she wasn't home he be lined it for her bed. The dragon hoped up onto the bed and began to unconsciously spin around in three circles before lying down and curling up in a ball and letting sleep take over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why you're following me cat" Lucy barked at the exceed who was flying close behind her. "Natsu still isn't back yet and I have nothing better to do." Happy answered as if it were obvious, Lucy just sighed at his responds. 

They neared her apartment and Lucy happened to notice that her window had been pushed open "oh don't tell me" she growled under her breath. Happy who followed her gaze beamed brightly "do you think Natsu's here?" the blue cat asked the blonde. Lucy let out an annoyed groan as she unlocked the door "I wouldn't be surprised" she answered bitterly.

To Lucy's surprise her place wasn't in shambles, her fridge also hadn't been raided making her believe that Natsu wasn't here after all. "Maybe you forgot to close the window" Happy spoke as continued to search the house, "maybe... I thought I did though". Lucy step in to her bedroom Happy following close behind flying just above her left shoulder. 

"Natsu?" she called out to the dark room.

She didn't get a response, but a small animal like head shot up from its sleeping position. "AH" Lucy stumble back a bit "what is that" she asked in a panicked tone. Happy quickly flew to wall and flicked on the light switch. There on Lucy's bed was a small winged lizard like thing curled up like a cat watching them with an annoyed expression.

It tilted its head to the side and its pupils grew in size. Lucy had to admit this thing looked adorable, but what the heck was it doing here. Happy flew up to it and watched with curious eyes, "be careful Happy we don't know what that thing is!" Lucy shouted at the cat. In response the lizard made and adorable purr sound, " he doesn't seem dangerous" the exceed replied simply placing himself down beside the small creature.

"Hello there! My names Happy and that's Lucy" Happy told the creature happily as he pointed towards himself then to Lucy. Hesitantly Lucy made her way towards the bed, the lizards eyes moved to watch her. She knelt down beside the bed looking at the weird yet adorable reptile. "What are you?" She found herself wondering out loud, as a response the creator stood up and began making strange noises while waving his wings around. "I think you offended him Lucy" Happy spoke as he turned his gaze towards her, "shut up cat" she retorted. The lizard look at both of them before jumping up at Lucy. "EK!" The blonde mage shrieked as the creature clung onto her. She tried to pry the the creature off but it clung on. Lucy wrapped her arms around it and was about to force it off of her but stop, and looked down at the reptile with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" Happy asked, "he's shaking... I think he's scared."  Lucy said as the creature brought its paws to her right shoulder.

"CLAWS!! SHARP CLAWS!!" Lucy wailed causing the small lizard to release its hold on her.

"Ow...for such a small thing you have really sharp talons" she muttered as she rubbed the sore spot on her shoulder. Happy let out a snicker and was about to let out a snarky comment but Lucy sent him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth. 

"Hm..." Happy hummed as he approached the creature, it turned its head to watch him with large and curious eyes letting out another little noise.

"Be careful Happy." Lucy warned sparking and grunt from the little lizard.

"Yeah I know." the cat respond not giving the blond the time of day. The exceed moved to the right side of the creature and looked at its wing before placing his two paws on it and forcing the wing away from the creatures body and up in the air. "Happy what are you doing!!" Lucy yelled out and went to move the exceed away from the lizard but Happy quickly cut her off. "Look it's hurt!" Happy yelled and pointed to the scrape on its side, "w-what?" Lucy asked moving closer to take a look at this claimed injury.

On the right side of the lizards body was a nasty looking scrape that made Lucy cringe slightly "poorly little guy wonder what happened" she spoke with sympathy. The creature shot her a weird look and made some more noise "he probably wondered away from home and wound up in the city, got hurt and got in threw the open window while looking for a place to rest" Happy concluded. "Still though...we should take him to the guild maybe someone there knows... what he is and can fix him up." Lucy said as she cautiously  leaned over to pick the creature up surprised when it didn't protest.

on their way to the guild the creature pupils were now thin instead of huge like the were earlier, he wiggled in Lucy's arms for a moment before making more little noises.

"He sure likes to talk a lot...I wonder what he's saying" Happy wondered out loud.


	4. Can You Hear Me?

The dragon hoped up onto the bed and began to unconsciously spin around in three circles before lying down and curling up in a ball and letting sleep take over.

The young dragon curled up on to Lucy's bed, snuggling close into the warm blankets. His ears picked up the sound of movement coming from other parts of the house, but he was to comfortable to bother investigating, beside this was Lucy's house people visited all the time.

"Natsu?" A voice called out to him and on instinct he shot his head up in alarm. Within the partly lit room he could make out the shapes of Lucy and Happy. The blonde let out a startled scream, to which he tilted his head in confusion.

"What is that?!" Lucy asked fear creeping in her voice. In response Happy flew to flick on the light. The dragon eyes grew in size. That's right he's a dragon now, that would be why Lucy is acting extra weird. Natsu watched as Happy and Lucy exchanged confused looks to each other, he felt a little nervous... how would they react to him being a dragon now? 

The blue exceed flow swiftly over to him watching him with a curious expression, "be careful Happy we don't know what that thing is!" Lucy called from behind him. The dragon shifted a bit feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way they were watching him, he tried to speak and let them know that he was actually human but instead a small purr sound made its way through his throat. "He doesn't seem dangerous." Happy replied to Lucy's earlier comment before placing himself down on the bed.

"Hello there! My names Happy and that's Lucy" Happy told him cheerfully as he pointed towards himself then to Lucy. Lucy began to move hesitantly towards him, the dragon turned to watch her his eye growing ever so lightly in size. "What are you?" the celestial mage wondered out loud after kneeling down beside the bed. Natsu finally snapped out of the daze he had been in a began to speak.

"GUYS IT'S ME!!! I GOT TURNED INTO A DRAGON I HAVE NO IDEA HOW AND-"

The dragons ramblings were quickly caught off by Happy's voice.

"I think you offended him Lucy" the small cat laughed.

 

"Shut up cat" Lucy retorted.

Natsu's became confused, couldn't the understand him...wait do all dragons speak english? Maybe they were just messing with him? No way Lucy would have definitely flipped out and so would Happy for that matter. Unsure of what to do the dragon sent a glance at the exceed before setting his eyes on Lucy.

"It's me luce!" the welping shouted leaping onto his best friend.

The blonde shrieked at the sudden contact and instantly began trying to pry him off of her, "CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" he cried out to her. She was about to throw him off but stopped suddenly. She gazed at the dragon with a confused look crossing onto her face. "What's wrong?" Happy asked from beside her, Lucy paused before she answered "He's shaking I think he's sacred.".

Shaking? He was shaking?

The dragon looked down at his paw and noticed that it was indeed quivering. He pause for a moment, then throw himself over to the blondes right shoulder and unconsciously dug his neew claws into her shoulder "IT'S ME LUCY! LISTEN TO ME DAMIT!" he yelled in frustration. "CLAWS!! SHARP CLAWS!!" the pained cries Lucy let out cause the dragon to quickly let go of his grip on her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry!" the dragons guilty voice called to her, he had let his temper get the better of him.

"Ow...for such a small thing you have really sharp talons" Lucy muttered rubbing the claw marks on her shoulder. Natsu sent her a worried look as Happy let out a snicker. 

"Hm..." the blue exceed hummed as he hopped over to the dragon, "be careful Happy." Lucy's worried comment sent another wave of guilt crawling through him. "Yeah I know." the cat said nonchalantly as he marched over to Natsu.

The former dragon slayer watched as his partner moved to his right side, he placed his paws down on his right wing. The dragon sent the cat a confused look, that quickly changed into a surprised look when said cat forced that wing up into the air.

Lucy called out to him but was quickly cut off by Happy stating that the welping was injured. They talked for a moment, theorizing how he had injured himself, and for the most part they were right. After awhile Lucy decide to take him to the guild, thinking that someone there might know what he is and how to heal him.

As for Natsu he hoped that at least his fellow dragon slayers could hear him.

He sat still in Lucy's arm for a minute, before shifting to look up at her.

"Can you really not hear me?" he questioned on last time.

"He sure likes to talk a lot...I wonder what he's saying" Happy's voice cut through the silence.

Natsu felt his heart drop.


	5. Baby Dragon

Gajeel blink twice as though he couldn't quite understand what he was looking at.

"I don't believe it." he mumbled in amazement.

The guild was currently huddled around a table where Lucy had just place down the cutest looking... whatever it was. The entire guild watch the creature in wonderment but the two people who were most interested with it were Gajeel and Wendy the two remaining dragon slayers of the guild.

"So...do you know what it is?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Are you kiddin' me? Of course I know what it is!" Gajeel barked.

Lucy scowled at him.

"Well then what is it? Care to share?" she spoke annoyed.

"It's a baby dragon" Wendy answered in awe.

"A baby dragon?" the blonde mage asked in surprise.

"Yeah.. it does kind of look like a dragon... except small and cute." Cana's voice cut through the crowd.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Well yeah that's because it's a friken baby." Gajeel spoke sarcastically.

The small dragon watched the crowd in annoyance.

"I guess none of you can hear me... how am going to get back to normal now?" Natsu spoke dropping his head in sadness.

Gajeel laughed as he reached his hand out to the dragon. As soon as his hand contact with it the poor think jump before biting down on the iron dragon slayers hand.

"Don't friken pet me!" the welpings cried, muffled by the hand in his mouth. Gajeel only chuckled at this, which caused the small dragon to bite down harder. "Doesn't that hurt?" Levy's slightly concerned voice asked "nah, he's just a baby thing couldn't hurt a fly. In fact if I pulled my hand away to quickly it probably hurt him more then me." the dragon slayer smiled. 

Natsu released his hold on Gajeels hand and reared himself up "I AM NOT HARMLESS!" he yelled. "Whoa the little guys getting fired up!" Gray teased from the crowd. The iron dragon slayer once again reached out his hand towards the dragon, Natsu of course quickly swatted the hand away his sharp talons doing slightly more damage. Gajeel scoffed "I'm trying to get a look at that scrape you got there." he growled.

Natsu having enough lowered his head, and did the best he could to get into a reasonable fighting position. The iron dragon slayer raised an eyebrow, "what's he doing?" Levy question leaning in to get a better look. "I think this little guy is challenging me to a fight." the dragon slayer said amused which sparked an angry growl from the baby dragon.

The small dragon charged at him and collided his skull with Gajeel's. The dragon slayer didn't even flinch, the dragon however stumble back a bit. He flopped down onto the table and clutched the top of his head with his two front paws "whats's your head made of?" the dragon whimpered. 

The guild burst into laughter at the oddly adorable creatures behavior, after awhile things died down again and Lucy took that moment to speak.

"So a baby dragon huh?" she spoke.

"Yup!" Both Gajeel and Wendy replied.

"Well what kind of dragon?" Happy question flying to sit beside the one in question.

"Hm I'm guessing fire." Gajeel spoke watching the creature with now serious eyes.

"Fire? What makes you say that?" Erza question moving to stand beside Lucy.

"It's because of his scale colours dragons appearances match their element, fire dragons range from colors of oranges, reds and yes pinks." Wendy explained watching the dragon wonder around the desk making odd noises every once and awhile at guild mates.

"Huh." Lucy spoke watching the dragon approach her.

"Luuuccy" it wined at her, however all she could her was a little sound that almost resembled the sound of a kitten.

The blonde mage smiled slightly and reached her hand out towards the dragon, unlike with Gajeel he happily excepted the gentle pet along the top of his head.

"So what are we going to do with him." the celestial mage questioned after awhile.

Natsu sent a worry glance up towards her. What would they do with him? No one knew that it was him trapped in this body... what if they tried to ditch him in some random forest or something.

"Hm... normally dragons are extreamly protective of their young... if the little guy had a parent then this town would have been reduced to ashes right now." Gajeel answered watching the dragon with an almost worried look.

"So he doesn't have a family?" Happy asked sadly.

"Maybe his parents disappeared like ours did?" Wendy questioned sadly,remembering her own dragon mother.

Lucy look down at the dragon who was now looking around at her guild mates with a sad expression on his face, she couldn't help but wonder if he could understand them. 

"That's so sad." the celestial mage voiced her thoughts.

Gajeel nodded "He'll need a care taker dragons this young can't survive on their own." his words cut through the crowd. 

Almost everyone stepped away from the circle, leaving behind just Lucy, Happy, the dragon slayers and the dragon. "Alright then it's settled Bunny Girl will taking care of the baby." Gajeel spoke shoving the dragon slightly towards Lucy, sparking a growl from it.

"What why me?! You're a dragon slayer you take care of it!" Lucy shouted.

"Because one he doesn't like me, two you found him and three it clearly likes you." the elder dragon slayer spoke gesturing to the dragon who was nudging his muzzle at her shoulder for attention.

"What about Wendy?" the blonde cried.

"Sorry Lucy but the girls dorm doesn't allow pets." she spoke sadly.

"Well I don't how to take care of a dragon." she yelled frantically.

"Think of it just like raising a cat or dog, beside salamander will help you when he gets back." Gajeel spoke nonchalantly.

"Yeah come on Lucy! He'll be your own pet dragon how cool is that!" Happy shouted.

Lucy sent an unsure look at the dragon, which sent her an 'idfk know whats happening' kind of look.

"He can come with us on missions and stuff! And oh when he gets really big just think about how cool that would be! No ones going to mess with Lucy Heartfila the tamer of dragons!" the exceed continued flying around the air in excitement.

Lucy locked eyes with the dragon she would now be raising.

"What have I gotten myself into."


	6. Pet Dragon?

Natsu watched the blonde mage curiously, he tilted his head slightly to the side and made a small noise. "Ugh," Lucy signed "fine...I'll take care of him.. I guess." The dragon let out a small chuckle, she sounded so unsure of herself.

Wendy watch the dragon with great interest, she cautiously lifted her hand and gently pet the dragon across his the top of his head.

"What are you going to call him?" She asked sweetly, giggling as the dragon leaned into her hand. Natsu wasn't sure why but being pet felt so nice... that sound weird...wait.

The welpling peeked up his head and stared at Lucy and then looked to Wendy, then back to Lucy. They were going to chose his name now? Oh by the ancestors, please don't pick anything stupid Lucy.

"Huh, I'm not sure." The blonde answered. She looked over to the crowd of people "any suggestions?" She called to the crowd.

"What about Igneel? I bet that would make Natsu happy." the blue exceed suggested.

Natsu look at his feline partner, well true it would have made him happy if he wasn't actually the dragon. Having people referring to him by his fathers name until he got back to normal would be a little weird.

"Maybe..." Lucy though for a moment, "but that doesn't really suit him," she stated.

"What about something simple like Flame or Fireball," Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Hm.." the celestial Mage looked down at the dragon.

"Nooooo" Natsu winded, despite no one being able to under stand him, "call me something cool..like...like..uuuh" he hesitated.

"Natsu?" Cana spoke.

The dragons head snapped in her direction.

"Can you understand-" 

"Huh?"

"For his name why not just name him Natsu?" the card age suggested, giving the blonde a wink before downing some more alcohol.

The dragon sighed.

"What no, that be so weird" Lucy cried.

"Geez Lucy, you're really picky with names." Happy teased.

Lucy sighed as she place her head on the table, the sigh turning into a groan. Natsu playfully skipped over to her, "come on Luce, if I'm gonna be stuck like this then ya gotta pick a good name for me!" He pleaded, unconsciously giving the blonde puppy dog eyes.

"Your to dam cute." Lucy cued as she suddenly lifted the dragon up in the air.   
She laughed when she saw the dragon look down at her and let out an adorable little sound, one a small puppy might make. The guild all made 'aw' related comments from the sidelines.

"What is a good name for you little guy.." the blonde Mage began to study the young dragon searching for any unique features that could help her come up with the prefect name.

The celestial wizard thought for a moment.

"How about Enya? It means little fire," Levy stated, as she leaned in from Lucy's right to get a good look at the dragon in her hands.

"A bit... feminine," the blonde laughed as the dragon let out a annoyed grunt and wiggled in her arms. She brought the dragon to her chest.

"What are you gender stereotyping your dragon?" She laughed.

"What about... Kindle." Lucy smiled seeming to like that name as she looked down at the welpling.

Natsu looked up at her "Kindle" he tested it on his tongue, "Kindle," he said again. He nuzzled Lucy's shoulder lightly "yeah I like it... could be worse." He purred.

The blonde Mage smiled brightly "Kindle it is then!" She laughed as she pet the dragon and he leaned into it.

"Kindle the dragon."


	7. Kindle

Natsu... or Kindle, wiggled uncomfortably in Lucy's arms. She was carrying him like one would carry a puppy and he absolutely hated being treated like a dog. They were on their way back from the guild, after Wendy took care of that annoying scrape on his side, Gajeel suggested it would be best to take him home for a bit, to get him used to his new surroundings.

Lucy continued to march in the direction of her apartment, doing her best to ignore the strange and confused stares she got as she past by people. Kindle wiggled slightly in her arms and she moved to readjust him. She let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I let everyone talk me into this," she groaned.

Happy, who had been following her swiftly back to her place giggled.

"I wonder what Natsu's gonna say," the cat giggle as he flew to float above her shoulder.

"I can't say anything to you guys." Natsu droned.

"Ugh, he better help me with this... I really don't know how to take care of a dragon." The blonde began.

"And Natsu does?" The exceed questioned.

"Well, why wouldn't he? He is a dragon slayer after all." The celestial wizard exclaimed.

"Well, yeah but a dragon took care of him, he didn't take care of a dragon," the exceed finished with a flick of his tail.

Lucy look down and the dragon, Kindle looked up at her and made a small "riff" sound. She sighed "he better at least know something".

\----------------------------------------------

Once the reached Lucy's apartment and were inside, the young dragon immediately began to wiggle and squirm like a cat trying to get free of her grip. The young teen quickly placed him down and watched as he skipped away from her.

"Where's he going?" Happy asked as he watched the determined dragon.

"Off to explore I guess."

Lucy made her way to follow Kindle and found him sitting by the fridge making small screeching, almost roaring sounds.

"LUUUCCCCY FEEEED MEEE!! I'M STARVING!!"

The blonde glanced at the fridge then to the dragon. Huh he must of smelled food, she thought to herself. She quickly walked over and opened the fridge being mindful of the little one by her feet.

"Say Happy what do you suppose a baby dragon eats?" The blonde questioned turning her head slightly to watch the exceed.

"Fish!" 

She sighed "of course.." Happy flew in front of her.

"No really. Gajeel said to treat him like a cat remember? So cats eat fish." He explained to her.

"Huh... guess it's worth a shot."

She quietly began to remove some fish she had set aside for Happy, and began to cut it into strips. Both Kindle and Happy watched her with hungry eyes. Once she had finished cutting it she took to plates and spilt the pieces up evenly one half for Happy the other for Kindle.

Lucy bent down and gave the dragon his meal and watch him with curious eyes.

"Your not gonna cook it?" Natsu wondered as he sniff the fish and was surprised to find that the smell of raw fish made his mouth water. He had never been to fond of anything that wasn't burnt to a crisp or a least cooked but now, in this form it smelled heavenly.

He lowered his mussel and bit into the soft chewy flesh, relishing in the tasteful juices that flowed into his mouth. The dragon ripped a piece off and chewed it fast, the faint taste of the fishes blood stuck in his mouth and he hungered for more.

Lucy laughed at the sight of a dragon devouring fish faster then any exceed could ever dream of. She glanced up at Happy and saw that he hadn't touched his plate.

"Happy. What's wrong?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"It's. It's Natsu." The mention of the dragons slayers name caused the younger dragon to look up and listen carefully to their conversation.

"It's not like him to take a job and tell nobody about it. He didn't even bother to ask me about it..." the cat trailed off.

Job? Natsu thought, he wasn't on a job why on earth did his friend think he was on a job. Squinting his eyes shut he did his best to recall the foggy memories that took place before this whole mess.

Once again he remember the spell that racked threw his body, the intense pain it had caused. His small body shuddered just thinking about it made him want to cry out.

Before he had recalled being fine moments after the spell hit, but now with his memories clearer he knew that wasn't the case. His earlier memory was the act he had put up for his friends so they wouldn't have to worry. He now could recall the truth. His entire body had felt like it was broken, his bones felt like they had turned to stone, to stiff to make any proper movements, it hadn't taken long for his team to realize he was not okay.

Ezra forced him to lye down and wait while the finished the job, and he remembered the intense heat that washed over his body in waves and whimpering as it caused his body to ache.

After the group had finished the job, they rushed him home where he lied in bed trying to erase the pain.

And that was it, he remembered no job, just the fact the he woke up in the body of a bloody dragon... a baby dragon.

"I know, I'm worried about him too. He looked like he was in so much pain yesterday, why on earth would he have taken a job." Lucy voice tore him out of his thoughts.

She followed the exceeds gaze out the window.

"It's dark now, you would think he'd be home. Mira said he was on a simple job." She remind him.

"He's not back yet..." Happy trailed off.

"You don't know that, he could be back at your guys place." She smiled.

Happy nodded "I'm gonna go check. Thanks for the fish Lucy." Lucy smiled warmly at him "alright. If he hasn't come back yet, come get me I'll help you look for him."

Natsu cringe. Yeah that may be a problem but on the other hand it may help them realize that he's Lucy's pet dragon. 

He watched sadly as his blue companion flew out of the apartment through the window. He look up at Lucy, she was watching him go with a worried expression on his face.

"That boy is gonna be the death of me." She sighed.

She glanced down at Kindle and smiled. 

"You don't know who we're talking about do you?" She asked him.

"I do actually."

"He's our friend." Lucy continued as she reached down and picked the dragon up. He felt stiff between her hands as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"His name is Natsu, I'm sure you'd like him he's a dragon slayer but don't worry he doesn't kill dragons he's actually quiet fond of dragons. He was raise by one actually." She began.

Natsu laughed, it was weird. Hearing her talk about him as if he weren't there. He was going to get hear what she thought of him.

The celestial Mage placed him in her lap, and he sat gazing up at her.

"He can be a bit reckless at times but he's an amazing friend. My best one actually. He'll absolutely adore you I'm sure." 

He smiled, he was enjoying this hearing her talk so highly of him. Made him feel warm inside.

"We're worried about him. He wouldn't admit it but he was hurt badly on out last job...I've never seen him in that much pain and what was worse is that not even Wendy, she has healing magic couldn't even figure out what was wrong with him." She teared up slightly 

Natsu frowned. Now she was venting, there wasn't anything wrong with it he just wished him getting hurt hadn't affected her as much.

"We took him home but he refused to go see the guild healer... hehe he's very stubborn.... one of our guild mates told us he had taken an easy job that same day. I just kind of thought that he was feeling better and just got restless. I'm sure that's probably the case but I can't help but be worried about him. She smiled and pet him.

He cuddle into her "yeah I get what you mean.".

Lucy pet the dragon lovingly "I'm starting to get attached to you and I've only known you for a few hours" she giggled.

Natsu pressed himself into Lucy's warm touch. It was weird, being pet like a cat but it felt so nice. 

The blonde glanced up at the clock that hung on her kitchen wall and sighed. "Better get ready for bed Kindle." She purred. 

She gently place him down and walked into her bedroom, the little dragon scampered after her.

She gathered up some extra blanks from within her closest and place it on the floor. She moved the planked and some pillows to make a makeshift bed for her new roommate.

Kindle on the other hand watched her for two seconds before jumping up into her bed and making himself comfortable.

After Lucy had finished making his bed she turned around and spotted the dragon lying comfortably on her bed.

"Kindle." She laughed. The dragon raise his mussel to look at her.

"That's my bed silly." Quickly she moved over to him and removed him from the bed. She swiftly brought Kindle over and placed him gently down on his make shift bed.

"Nooo." Natsu wined.

"I wanna stay on you're bed, it's like sleeping on clouds." Lucy looked down at the dragon.

To her, he sounded a little like a kitten crying for his mother. She crouched down and rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry boy but that's my bed it's not meant for dragons." She comforted.

Natsu frowned at her. 'I'm not a dragon.' He thought, knowing it would be helpless to cry and speak to her. He watch sadly as she got up and moved towards her bed.

He leaped after, back paw getting caught on his bed, causing him to stumble and fall. Unintentionally he let out a whimper. "Kindle?" Lucy concerned voice graced his ears. He stumbled back on to his feet and ungratefully made his way to the foot of her bed.

She looked down at him. Natsu desperate to sleep on an actual bed made a small whimpering noise, trying his best to guilt the blonde Mage.

He heard a sigh come from the bed as two arms reached toward him and carefully lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

"Only for tonight."

"Thanks Luce." The dragon purred his he curled up next to her.

Lucy place one arm around the dragon and closed her eyes falling into a comfortable sleep, the dragon following soon after.


	8. The Collar

Sunlight trickled in through the window spilling across pink scales, the heat from the sun caused the dragon to stir. Natsu rolled on to his back, stretching his wings as he did so. He let out a purr of content.

"I didn't think dragons would purr." A silky voice called to him. The dragon opened his eyes and caught the gaze of his blonde companion. He stretched a paw out towards her, she reached out gently held it.

"Awe you've got little bean toes just like a kitty cat." She cued, he grunted at her. 

Natsu retracted his paw and rolled back onto his tummy. As he pushed himself back onto his four paws he took a moment to stretch his spine and yawn.

He met Lucy gaze and noticed that the Mage was already cleaned up, dressed and ready for the day. The dragon watched her for a moment, she seemed to be waiting for him do something. "Food please" he chirped has he hoped down from the warm bed and padded towards the door.

Lucy followed after him. She was probably talking Natsu just wasn't listening as he took in how much bigger everything looked from this view. The welpling had not notice his blonde partner stride into the kitchen and prepare him more fish.

Once the sent graced his nose he sprang after it taking long strides. "Breakfast time Kindle." Lucy announced placing the small plate down.

It didn't talks long from him to wolf the meal down. After he was down he padded after Lucy finding her at her writing desk. She was probably writing a letter to her mom, if that's the case then he shouldn't disturb her. He changed course and made his way to the couch. 

'Now,' he thought 'how am I gonna get changed back to normal' he originally hoped the dragon slayers could understand him but no luck there. Well there was still Sting and Rouge but if Gajeel and Wendy couldn't understand him then why would they? 

Natsu flicked his tail and felt his wings curls around him in frustration. Why did he have to get hit by that stupid spell. He growled at his own thoughts. Maybe there was a chance Sting and Rouge could understand him? After all Wendy was so young and Gajeel had the brains of a rabbit. He shifted his paws, ideas flowed into his head on how to reverse the spell but it seemed with out the ability to speak he'd get no where.

"Maybe I could try-" 

"LUCY!" The shout of Lucy's landlady made him jump and tore him out of his thoughts.

Lucy herself had jumped and was now staring wide eyed at her landlady who's own eyes were locked on him.

Natsu stayed still, he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"When did you get a dog?" The elderly women barked.

Natsu tilted his head "dog?!" He half shouted bewildered.

Lucy looked at him, she to had been thrown off by the comment. She turned her eyes back into the elderly women.

"I'm sorry I just brought him home last night I should have asked I know but it wasn't something I was expecting to happen." His partner explained.

Natsu looked at her in shock.

"You're seriously going along with this chick?! You're just gonna let people think I'm a fricken dog!??"

"Well. I do wish you would have told me but..." the older women trailed off as she marched towards the dragon-dog and inspected him.

"I'm a sucker for animals." She cued.

Natsu felt very uncomfortable.

Lucy's eyes lit up.

"So he can stay?" She asks hopefully.

"Hm?" The old lady reached out to pet him, he went stiff as her hand brushed his back. "Yeah he can stay, I don't have a problem with pets really. Otherwise I wouldn't let your boyfriend bring his cat over all the time." She finished.

"Boyfriend??!"  
"Boyfriend?!!!" 

Both Lucy and Natsu shouted.

"Uh... Natsu's not my boyfriend." She said awkwardly. "But thanks Kindle here has no where else to go.".

The lady nodded "just one more thing. Get a collar and tag for that dog. It's my only condition that and you clean up after it." Her words made Natsu look at her as though she were absolutely insane. 

"You're kidding? A collar??? You can't be serious." He glance at Lucy with a some what panicked look on his face.

He jumped onto the arm of the couch and began pawing at the air towards Lucy, beckoning her to come over to him. She didn't seem to understand.

"Lucy no. I know you don't know it's me but seriously how awkward will it be when I change back?" He wailed at her.

Lucy looked at the dragon and nodded.

"It won't be a problem." 

"Nooooooo." 

\----------------------------------------------

Sometime later Natsu sat by the window debating on whether he should leave or not. He really need help form his friends but a collar really that was a bit much. 

Lucy had left a couple hours ago, he partly wished she had taken him with her. That way he could make sure she didn't buy him a collar and not be this bored.

He laid down watching the street below. People walked peaceful about. He snarled. Why can't he be out there? Why can't he be a human again? The reality of his situation had finally began to set in. He was trapped in a body that was not his own. One where he could not speak or use magic or go on jobs or fish with Happy. The realization of his situation left him feeling bitter.

"There has to be away to reverse this." He growled.

The door to the apartment opened. Natsu however was completely uninterested. He caught the sound of Lucy and Levy's voice chatting away.

He curled in on himself, a growl was trying to claw its way up his throat.

They could speak. They could speak all they'd like to one another. Why did this happen to him? Lucy was on that job too! Why wasn't she trapped like he was!?

Natsu surprised himself with his own thoughts. He swallowed the growl in his throat. That was wrong of him. He would never wish any harm upon Lucy or any of his friends. It wasn't her thought that he was stuck like this. Hell she had even warned him of the oncoming attack.

Natsu curled deeper in on himself, guilt crawled into his stomach. "I can't lash out at them. I can't blame them for this." He pushed away the bitterness he had felt.

"Kindle~" the sound of Lucy's voice singing his new name, caused the guilt to grow. He also became nervous, this better no be what he thought it was.

He turn to face her and her smaller companion. The blonde stretched her arms out toward him and scoped him up. Natsu struggled in her arms trying to free himself.

"Levy can you give me a hand." Lucy asked sweat dropping as the dragon become more desperate.

Levy laughed "of course." She bent over to pick up a small shopping bag. Levy began to dig around in it, searching of the contents that lye inside.

She pulled out a red collar with a small gold tag on it.

"NOOOOO!!!" Natsu screamed. He grab Lucy's shoulder with is paws trying his best to not dig his sharp claws into her, and began to pull himself out of her grasp.

"Hurry Levy his getting harder to hang onto!" The blonde cried, suppressing a giggle.

The blue haired girl moved quick and wrapped and adjusted the collar around his neck. Lucy dropped him.

As soon as Lucy let go of him, Natsu felt the need to run. He did running as fast as he paws could carry him, spine arching and legs stretching as far as the could go. His claws clicked loudly against the floor as he reared into the kitchen.

He stopped running taking a moment to pant before turning onto his collar. Well he could make easy work of this. Natsu began nawing at the leathery collar, no doubt his sharp teeth could pierce it. 

It wouldn't tear, he growled in frustration, he snapped his neck upwards pulling the collar in between his teeth. Nothing.

Natsu snarled as he began to claw at it. His sharp talons did nothing to it. 

"What the hell is this!" He roared as he ran back into the room Lucy and Levy were still in. They turned their eyes on him as he came thundering in, collar tag jiggling.

He stopped in front of them and began to pulled the collar with his teeth again. When nothing happened the dragon sent a confused and angry look at his care taker.

"Sorry Kindle." She began.

"But that collar is enchanted. I figured a normal wouldn't last very long on you, so Levy helped me make one that's tougher so you shouldn't be able to break it." She finished.

Natsu stared up at his blonde partner then to the collar. He brought one paw up to it and batted the tag, causing it to sway and jingle.

"I can not believe this." He spoke bewildered.

"You better not try to put a bell on me."

For awhile Lucy and Levy chatted. While Natsu continued to try and remove his collar. He most of spent hours rolling on the floor clawing and nipping at it before he gave up. 

He sat in Lucy's lap for awhile as she continued to speak with Levy. Not long after she had began petting him he drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for after that, but when he woke up it was later in the day and Levy had gone home. Natsu looked around Lucy most of moved him off her lap since she wasn't on the couch with him anymore.

He sniffed the air. She was making dinner. Boring. He rolled onto his side once again trying to find a plan to turn him back to normal.

A loud bang on the window made him jump to his paws. 

Happy and flown into the window and was now banging on it, desperately trying to get in. 

Lucy rushed from the kitchen. She quickly opened the window and Happy burst in.

The small cat was sobbing and looked terrified. He moved to get closer, what could have made Happy so upset.

"Happy what's wrong." Lucy's concerned voice rang as she took the exceed in her arms and began to try and calm him down.

Happy quickly pushed away.

"Natsu's in trouble!" The cat screamed.

Both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen. Had Happy finally figured it out yet?

"Happy, what do you mean explain please." Lucy lead him to the couch where all three of them now sat.

"I-I went home last night and N-Natsu still wasn't there. I waited for awhile and then I fell asl-eep. When I woke up it was morning and he still wa-wasn't back yet." The exceed began voice cracking. 

"I went looking for him and-and all I found was-was this." Happy lifted the item Lucy had failed to notice earlier. 

Natsu's scarf.

Lucy gasp. Natsu felt himself become stiff.

"It-it was in the middle of the forest and- and there was blood around it." The cat sobbed moving the scarf to revile a small patch of blood.

Natsu stared at it. Blood? He hadn't remembered having any physical wounds... then again he couldn't remember when he turned into a dragon.

Lucy faces was fill with panic and worry.

"Natsu.." her voice broke as she laced her fingers in the scarf.

"Something bad most of happened!" Happy cried Lucy only nodded.

Natsu himself was speech less.

"We have to find him."


	9. Searching

Natsu stared at the scarf that Lucy held in her hands. He was absolutely dumbfounded as he watched her lace her fingers into the soft scales.

"GUYS!!" He startled everyone including himself as he let out the loud outburst and jump onto his partners side.

The small dragon snapped his jaws around the scarf and yanked it away from Lucy.

"KINDLE!" Her voice yelled, it was filled with shock and a hint of anger.

Natsu ignored her and spun himself in a circle, trying to get the scarf to wind around him to give them at least a hint.

"Stop it!" Happy shouted as he began to try and pry the scarf from him "its not yours it's Natsu's!" He cried.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!"the dragon muffled voice responded.

"Kindle! Stop that right now it's not a toy!" Lucy snatched him up and began to untangle him from the scarf. It was no doubt that she was angry but Natsu needed to them to realize it was him.

"No Lucy!" His muffled cry came as she pulled the scarf out of his mouth.

The blonde sighed and began to inspect the article of clothing for any damage.

Natsu growled and jumped up for the scarf again, Lucy pulled away quickly. "Kindle no. This is not something for you to play with." She hissed, Natsu growled back "how can you seriously not figure it out! Your supposed to be the smart one Luce!".

"Maybe you better hold onto that Lucy." Happy told her, Lucy glanced at him before nodding. Natsu watched her, feeling his face heat up as the blonde slowly wrapped the soft scarf around her neck. It looked good on her.

Happy flew above the celestial mages shoulder "what are we gonna do." The blonde stared at the scarf for a moment "let's go to the guild. It's late but Gray and Erza should still be there and if we're lucky then Wendy will be to. We can organize a search party from there." Lucy determined voice spoke as she stood up and grab her jacket.

Natsu chased after her. The odd group rushed they're way down the street toward the fairy tail guild hall.

When they arrived most people were still lingering around the hall. This luckily included the rest of team Natsu.

Lucy wasted little time as she explained to master and the others of Happy's discovery. The whole time Lucy was explaining the dragon by her side would make screeching noise every now and again. 

When she was finished the guild was left dumbfounded.

Erza and Gray were both shaking in anger.

"What could have happened to him." Erza growled as she clenched her fist.

Mira was on the verge of tears "I shouldn't have allowed him to go on that job, he seemed perfectly fine but I should of known better!" She whimpered.

"It isn't you fault Mira." Her younger brother consoled her.

"Master what should we do? Clearly something went wrong on that mission we need to find him!" Gray lashed out, moving closer to stand in front of the master.

"Aw you worried about me ice princess." Even in this form the fire dragon still felt the need to tease the ice mage.

Makarov nodded.

"Natsu is a skilled Mage but having found out his injuries and now this... we shall send out search parties at once." His voice started rather small but by the end it boomed across the entire hall. 

Natsu growled this was getting very irritating.

"Happy I want you to take Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy to where you found his scarf. Wendy see if you can pick up his scent." Makarov told them, team Natsu nodded "I'll do my best!" Wendy declared.

"The thunder legion I want you to go and investigate the job request Natsu went on. I'd start with talking to the employer."

"Yes, of course." Freed was the first to answer, while Laxus just scoffed.

The guild was now in a frenzy with people worriedly buzzing about. Natsu cringed all this trouble caused because he couldn't dodge one little spell.

Lucy grabbed him in her arms before moving to join the rest of her team. Erza nodded at her before turning to Happy.

"Lead the way Happy."

"Aye."

The exceed lead the group through Magnolias forest until the reached a spot that was a little to familiar for the dragon in Lucy's arms.

"This is where I woke up!" He barked as he jumped out of Lucy's grip.

"The pound I almost fell in is just over there."  He lifted a paw to point on the direction of the small source of water, however his guild mates seemed uninterested.

"This is where I found his scarf," Happy began "right around here." The cat finished as he landed on a patch of grass.

Erza and Gray knelled down to inspect it. The dragon turned around and joined them by Lucy's feet.

"Blood..." Gray's fearful voice hit his ears.

Natsu looked down at the darkened grass. He hadn't stuck around here very long, he was really regretting panicking like that now.

"It looks like it could of been here for two or three days." Erza spoke as she brushed her fingers across the stained grass.

"So he went missing the day we came home, which was two days ago." the blonde mage acknowledged.

"Wendy, do you think you can track his scent?" Erza questioned the young mage. Natsu sent a questioning look up at her.

"I'll try!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

The young dragon slayer strolled around the area, taking sniffs of the air every now and again. The rest of her team mates sat back and watched her with anxious eyes. The small dragon however was sitting by the blood stain, sniffing at trying to recall just one memory.

Sickening pain, bright light, screaming.

Those were the first things that came to his mind. His body shock as he recalled the pain that overtook his body. He closed his eyes tightly as though the bright light was still consuming and blinding him...finally, he swallowed a scream. 

...

The memories of being transformed into a dragon were not pleasant ones.

Natsu took in a deep intake of breath and exhaled loudly, before glancing at his team.

"I-I can't track him.."

"What a surprised." the dragon rolled his eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Wendy cried.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Gray was quick to console her.

"Yeah, scent doesn't stick around very long." Lucy added.

Erza remained silent for a moment, as she stared at the young dragon by the blood stained grass.

"Lucy." she suddenly called.

"Yes ma'am!" the blonde piped.

"Do you think it's possible for Kindle to track Natsu?" she asked turning her gaze to the celestial wizard.

"Um...I don't know, maybe?" 

Natsu was now staring up at the two mages, maybe if they decided to let him 'track' himself he could lead them down the path he took, which ended at Lucy's apartment, which might just give them the clue that would put the puzzle together for them. No that probably wouldn't work.

"Natsu may be in some serious trouble right now, we need to try everything we can to find as soon as possible." Erza spoke, Lucy nodded in response.

The mages continued to talk amongst themselves, while the young dragon watched them hopelessly.

Snap.

The dragon whipped his head around to the faint sound of a snapping twig.

He felt a growl crawl in his throat. The dragon raised his muzzle and took in a taste of air. He couldn't recognize the scent. 

Natsu growled under his breath, he glance at his comrades before quickly rushing in towards the stranger without thinking.

Snap.

There it was again. He slowed his pace, and turned his head to see that he was out of sight from his guild mates.

He crept forward staying low to the ground. With each step he could feel his claws curling into the mud ready to strike whatever was out there. 

Natsu instincts were telling him to run, that something bad was awaiting him but another half him urged him to press onwards.

Gently he placed his paw down once more.

Bang 

A cage thundered down on top of him, trapping him.

The dragon jump in surprise letting out a frighten sequel, before immediately ramming at the silver bars with his horns.

"There you are." A sickening voice called from in front of him.

Natsu looked up, and bared his teeth.

"You!" He hissed with venom lacing his voice.

Before him stood the dark Mage that threw that spell, the one who turned him into a dragon.

"But I thought Erza and the others finished the job! You should be in prison!" He cried, as the man came closer.

The man grab the cage and yanked it off the ground, causing the dragon inside to stumble and fall flat on his belly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." The dark Mage purred in a tone that made Natsu quiver.

Natsu suddenly felt very fearful. Had this been part of this crazy mans plan? What did he want with him?

The man began to carry him away, the little dragon pushed himself back onto his feet.

"I've gotta make some noise."

\----------------------------------------------

"Where did Kindle go?" Lucy groan as she searched near by bushes.

She was worried enough as it was for Natsu's safety, the last thing she needed was her dragon disappearing as well. 

"Don't worry Lucy we'll find him." Wendy smiled at her.

Lucy sent a smile back to the young girl, just a inhuman screech filled the air.

"What was that?" Erza shouted.

"It was Kindle!"

Lucy shouted as took off towards the cry.

She rushed after him, something about the way that roar sound told her something was very wrong.

When she got to where the roar had come from she found that feeling was justified.


	10. Dragon Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro reference be in this one.

Natsu pried his eyes open and glance around. He was still in this damn cage and that stupid dark mage was still carrying him around, he was entering a building, a guild hall maybe? The young dragon stumble onto his paws, trying his best not to puke as the movement of the cage reminded him that of a vehicle. 

He sighed. He must of passed out earlier, the last thing he could recall was the man catching him. What was with his memory always getting scrambled up as of late? 

Natsu growled, where was this man taking him and what on earth could he want with him.

They entered the building and caught several stares from the onlookers within as they made their way towards a staircase. This definitely was a guild hall, but judging by who was carrying him it was a dark guild hall.

The man enter a room, the cage at his side swinging as he did so causing the small dragon to fumble and collapse. 

"Master, I have something that I believe will please you." The dark Mage crocked out, voice sounding dry and parched.

In response to the man comment came a sicking laugh, which caused the young dragon to stare above him at the source of the laughter. It had come from a man siting behind a desk. He was a rather young man, well built and muscular. The dark Mage carrying had referred to him as 'master' was this the master of the dark guild?

The man carrying him dropped the cage on the desk rather harshly, causing the dragon to rattle about in the cage.

Stumbling Natsu eventually pushed himself up onto his paws. He looked at the guild master who stared coldly at him.

"You've done it..." he spoke after what felt like hours.

"Yes sir, I've perfected the spell! Though I fear it may only work on dragon slayers..." the older man who had brought him to this dreaded place droned on.

"Dragon slayer? Which one is this then?" The man spoke smacking his arm against the cage to gesture to the dragon, sparking a growl from Natsu.

"It's...its um... the salamander of fairy tail." 

"Fairy tail huh? Are they aware of what we've done to their comrade? How did you even manage to hit a fairy tail mage with that spell?" He questioned.

The Mage standing before the man scratched the back of his neck.

"The dragon was with some of his guild mates... however take a look at the collar around his neck."

The master leaned inwards and narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

"Kindle? Haha, fairy tail wizards turned one of their own into their little pet pathetic!" He spat.

Natsu bared his teeth and growled.

"As for how I was able to hit the fairy tail Mage... they attacked a rival dark guild I was using as a testing ground for the spell...it was purely good luck...so far he is our only successful transformation..." 

...

"Hm is that so.... how many dragon slayers are there?"

Natsu turned his head to the side. What was happening!? What were these men talking about, they've been trying to turn people into dragons? They were gonna try to turn the others into dragons as well?

"Fairy tail as three more counting Laxus and sabertooth has two."

"That's six dragons then.... that gives us...12 wings! That's more then enough to go through with our plan!"

"Wings? You want dragon wings? Why what good are those on there own!? What's your game man!" 

The two men glanced at the dragon who had begun to make noise.

"What shall I do with him sir? Would you like me to kill him now or-"

"Kill him? Well we don't have to kill any of the dragons... well I suppose.." the man leaned in and made eye contact with the small creature "it would stop them from wiggling some much." He hissed.

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Sir?"

"Keep him alive for now. Until we get at least four more dragons...I want to see how a fairy tail Mage reacts to having his humanity striped away."

The dark Mage nodded and took the cage by the handle yanking it up and once again causing the dragon inside to topple over.

"I know where we can hold him."

\----------------------------------------------

"I've caught a scent!" Wendy shouted.

"Does it matter? Lucy, I know your worried about your little pet dragon but Natsu is in some serious trouble! He could die he might already be dead! Do we really have time to case after a dragon!?" Gray spat out as he paced around the small clearing. The blonde remained silent and stared the at the ground.

"That enough Gray!" Erza shouted causing the ice mage to jump.

"I know you're worried about Natsu I am too, but yelling at Lucy isn't going to make things any easier! Don't you even dare try and say Natsu is dead! We all know that isn't true, he's far to stubborn to die!" She continued, Gray looked down at his feet and bit his lip trying hard to hold his tongue.

"Erza... Gray's right..." Lucy spoke eventually.

"Lucy?! What-" 

"We don't have time to search after a dragon... Natsu life is more important." She finished.

"Lucy..." the scarlet haired Mage mumble.

"But Lucy, Kindle's family too!" Happy shouted.

"Guys-" Wendy tried to cut in.

"Happy I'm worried to, but we have to find Natsu who knows what kind of a shape hes in already and if we don't find him soon then-then...." the blonde trailed off.

"Guys-" the youngest dragon slayer began again.

"But Lucy we can't just leave him!"

"Happy-"

"GUYS!" Wendy suddenly shouted, causing the group to jump and look at her.

The blue haired girl sighed.

"Excuse me for yelling but this scent I found, it's familiar." she explained.

"You've smelt it before? Do you know where?" Erza questioned.

Wendy nodded her face growing serious.

"This scent was present during the last job we took..."

"Your saying that it's one of the dark mages, didn't we catch them all?" Gray asked, confusion crossing over his face.

Wendy glance at Happy and Lucy "did any of you catch the mage that struck Natsu with that spell in the first place?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

...

"...no." Lucy piped after a moment of silence.

"He used a spell and just vanished! Besides at that point we were more worried about Natsu..." Happy finished for her. 

"Then that means...." Erza began.

"That this scent must belong to that bastard!" Gray shouted as her ran off to track the mage down.

"Wait Gray I have to lead the way!" Wendy cried after him.

"Come on lets go." Erza spoke calmly to Lucy, the celestial mage nodded in response.

"Hang in there Natsu."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu paced around in his prison, that was nothing more then a small cage that gave him barely enough room to do so. He growled as he rammed his horns at the bars of metal in a vain attempt at freedom.

"Damn it" he muttered.

The other dragon slayers were in trouble. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting Rouge. Their faces flashed in his mind. Whoever these people were they were planning on turning them into dragons and killing them...all for there wings?

He shock his head this was no use.

He glance around. The dark mage had taken him simply down into the basement of the guild and practically threw him onto the ground before returning up to the main hall to continue his plans.

This was all so frustrating, first he's hit with a painful spell, then that spell turns him into a dragon, then he's his best friends pet, then he gets kidnapped and now he knew his friends were in danger but couldn't do anything about it!

 

 

Natsu slammed his head hopelessly into side of the cage.

 

"Stupid.Stupid.Stupid." the dragon muttered to himself as he rapidly slammed his head against the cage.

"If only I could use my magic! Then I could just melt the bars..." 

The dragons eyes snapped open.

"If only I could use my magic." the dragon said again the words falling out of his mussel in a daze.

...

...

...

...

"I HAVE I EVEN TRIED TO USE MY MAGIC???!!" Natsu screamed throwing his head up and staring at the ceiling.

"Well...I'm stupid." despite his words he felt hope bubble up within his belly.

He took a few steps back and put one spread his paws making sure his was as stable as possible. He threw his head to the side.

"FIRE DRAGON"

he wiped his head forward opening mussel.

"ROAR!!"

Fwosh 

Hot flames spilled from the young dragons mouth. They were no where as powerful as they were when he was a human but damn that felt good!

The flames lasted a few seconds before they quickly died out.

Natsu opens his eyes and felt a wave of satisfaction and relief wash over him as he saw the bars of the cage had melted.

Snapping his jaw shut he quickly pranced over to his homemade doorway and leaped out of his prison.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought to use my magic."

He made way over to the stairs that lead up towards the main hall. He felt a growl form in his belly and it was trying to claw its way up his throat but he did his best to stay quiet.

"Looks like I have some work to do."


	11. Got Some Work to Do

Natsu creeped up towards the foot of the stairs, keeping low to the ground and ready to run if the need were to arise. Cautiously he leaned closer and listened in on the busy guild hall. It sounded similar to his own, people were shouting and he could definitely hear fighting however the tone of it all held aggression rather then the carefree fun you'd find at fairy tail.

The small dragon knew he couldn't just walk up the stairs and out of the guild. They'd catch him and probably would kill him.

Stepping away from the stair case and padding away towards the centre of the room, Natsu scanned the walls searching for any other way out. A small ventilation shaft caught his eye.

"Bingo." He murmured as he crept up to it. 

The vent was a quit high off the ground and nothing was near that he could easily jump on to assist him in his escape.

Twisting his neck around so he could see his side Nastu gently studied his wing, lifting and stretching it to view it better. Warily he turned his gaze back onto the vent.

"I can't exactly fly..." the welping sighed hopelessly.

Natsu padded over to reach the other end of the basement.

"There has to be something here I can used to escape." he jeered.

Creek

The young dragons head shot up at the sound of the door leading to the basement swung open, which was quickly followed by the sound of foot steps.

"Shit," he hissed searching desperately for a place to hide. 

The dark mage from earlier came down as well as a blacked haired women by his side.

"Relax, I just want to see the dragon, it's not every day you get a chance like this!" The women cried excitedly as she clambered down the stairs.

"Just make it quick." The dark mage ordered.

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom of the stairs and they quickly realized that the small dragon was indeed not there anymore.

"What the hell!" The man screamed.

"Over there," The women hissed as she caught sight of Natsu who stood like a deer caught in headlights.

The women slowly moved towards him, reaching for a dark whip she kept by her hip. Natsu bared his teeth at her and growled, lowering his head and narrowing his eyes has he did so.

"Easy there little guy I'm not gonna hurt ya," she spoke as she wrapped her fingers around the whip.

"Bullshit!" Natsu hissed.

They drew closer to him, and the little dragon searched desperately for a way out. His eyes scanned the room and after finding nothing landed back on his captors. He backed away from the women who was closing in on him, raising his wings in an instinctive attempt to make himself look bigger.

"You don't have to be scared," she called to him.

"God dammit," the young dragon grumbled before bolting between the young women and the dark mage, he felt the wind from the girls whip as she cracked it missing him by a few centimeters. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and he could hear the two mages chasing after him, as well as shouting to their guild mates.

"Crap, this isn't good," little dragon roared as he burst into the guild hall, all eyes turning on him. Well the dark mages seemed to be frozen in shock for a few moments, the young dragon bolted through the guild hall searching for an exit.

"Don't just sit there stop him!" the familiar gruff voice of his captor shouted at his guild mates.

And just like that everything erupted into chaos. Guild members jumped and leaped at him, some tried using their magic. Natsu was to quick for them however and he would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun.

An ice mage went to strike him, but with two flaps of his wings and a leap he was able to dodge. This cause the dark ice mages attack to strike one of his comrades.

"Haha, you are all dark guilds this pathetic?" Natsu laughed as he watched the two mages bicker at each other over who's fault it was. The fire dragon felt a pang in his stomach as the two mages manged to remind him of the way him and Gray would act.

"Would you two focus!" the dark haired girl from earlier cried as she jumped out of the crowd and swung her whip at the dragon.

"To slow!" Natsu taunted as he leaped out of the way, quickly he bolted between the legs of another dark guild member, startling them and tripping them.

"Haha, okay I gotta admit this is pretty fun!" Natsu laughed as he zipped around the guild hall, jumping, leaping and laughing as though it were all part of some game.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice thundered from the above the crowd.

The chaos stopped and all eyes focused on the guild master.

Natsu cursed himself as he realized he to had stopped and stared up at the guild master, he had forgotten that this wasn't a game and that if he didn't get out of here he was done for.

Lowering himself to closer to the ground, making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, he began to slink away, following his nose towards fresh air.

"My lord, the dragon has escaped," a voice answered the masters question.

'Come on, I'm almost there,' Natsu thought as he made his way towards the door.

"And has anyone caught it?" 

'So close,' the dragon reached his paw towards the wooden door.

"No.."

"THEN WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!" the dark master shouted, making everyone in the room jump.

"Hey, where did he even go?"

...

All eyes turned towards Natsu, who's paw was on placed out stretched towards the door.

For a moment they just stared at each other, Natsu stuck like a deer in headlights the others just didn't know what to do.

"GET HIM!" a voice suddenly screamed.

"Oh crap!" Natsu cried as he leap out of the way of tilde wave of dark mages.

Once again everything erupted into chaos, everyone was running around chasing the small dragon.

"aaAAAAAAHH!!!"  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group of wizards stood warily, watching the building before them with angry eyes. Wendy stepped a little closer, trying to get a better look and read on the building.

"A dark guild hall?" the young girl questioned.

"Looks like it," her exceed answered.

"So the mage that hurt Natsu wasn't even from the dark guild we took out a couple days ago?" Gray asked, Erza quickly nodded "this doesn't bode well..." she spoke.

Lucy watched the building, at the moment they could all her muffled shouting coming from it and she couldn't help but wonder what could be happening in there.

"Do you think Natsu's in there?" Happy asked quietly.

"I put money on it," Lucy snarled feeling anger burn through her. These jerks took her best friend and then stole her pet, they were gonna pay if anything happened to those two.

"Lets not waste anymore time here," Erza jumped up, "we'll strike now and take them out quickly," she hissed out, eyes like daggers as she watched the building.

"Right lets go," Gray replied.

The small group quickly but quietly made their way closer towards the entrance of the guild, keeping there bodies low but ready to strike of the need arise.

Lucy leaned in close to the guild wall.

"Grab him, grab him!"

The young girl blinked in surprise, she was able to make out voices from inside.

"I can hear them too," Wendy startled her, as she spoke.

The group leaned closer and listened.

"Damit just grab the little shit!"

"I can't he's to fast!"

"Then grab him by his tail!"

"I-I don't know about that, your not supposed to grab the tail other wise they can whip around and bite you, right?"

"That's with snakes you Moran!"

"Okay, okay I'll try!"

"gAH LET GO OW THAT HURTS STOP!"

"That's what you get, your not supposed to grab them by there tails."

"BUT YOU TOLD ME TO!"

....

"What the hell is going on in there?" Gray asked giving baffled looks to his friends.

"I...have no idea," Lucy answered looking as equally confused.

"Never mind that!" Erza suddenly barked.

"On my single we charge," Erza order the others nodding there heads in understanding.

"Three,"

Lucy wrapped her hands tightly around her keys.

"Two,"

Gray held his hands in front of him, ready to cast a spell.

....

"One!" Erza cried as she kicked in the door and stormed in. The others were quick to join her.

....

....

....

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

The Fairy Tail wizards could only stare at the sight before them.

The guild hall was a mess, tables and chairs where toppled over, beer was spilt, guild mates looked like they had been hit by trains but that was not the strange part. Oh no the strange part was the familiar pink dragon dangling on top of the guilds old chandelier, rocking back and forward trying to keep balance and stay on as dark guild members threw mugs and chairs at it.

"What the hell," Lucy repeated.


	12. How Will You Get Him Back

"Okay seriously what the hell is this!?" Lucy shouted as she continued to watch  the small dragon rock back and forwards on the chandelier.

Natsu who was desperately trying to cling onto the light barely managed to get a glimpse of his guild mates.

"Don't just stand there help me!" He wailed as his footing slipped.

"Fairy tail wizards!" One of the dark guild mages screamed bringing the attention onto the small band of outside mages.

Finally snapping out of their shock and confusion the fairy tail members began to ready spells just as a swarm of dark guild mages came at them.

With the attention on them Natsu was able to steady himself and move to watch the chaos ensue. 

Erza was wiping the floor with them, Wendy and Lucy were doing alright, the exceeds weren't in sight and Gray was doing good as well.

The dragon peaked his head over more, watching every move the made.

Gray stumbled slightly and was hit with a chair.

"HA!" 

He laughed at his revile.

Suddenly he felt something brush up against his scales causing the poor dragon to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Come on Kindle!" It was Happy, Carla floating close behind.

"Let's get him out of here then we can search for Natsu," the she cat instructed.

"Oh my god I AM NATSU!" Seriously this was getting old!

Natsu backed away from their grip, turning his body and lightly swinging his tail to shoe them away. Happy looked frustrated as he made another attempted to reach for him, Natsu glanced down at the ground quickly before leaping.

"Hey get back here!" Happy called after him.

"Oh crap, mistakes were made!" Natsu yelped as he desperately spread his wings to avoid a painful impact. To his surprise pulling out his wings drastically slowed down his decent,  
and with two lightly flaps of his wings was able to land safely on the ground.

The small dragon took a few steps forward and glanced back up at the exceeds, who had yet to follow him. "I have to figure out a way to get them to figure out it's me...".

Step.

Natsu jumped as a loud footstep sounded from behind. Quickly he turned around tail swings and claws clicking loudly against the floor.

"Easy there~" a large looking man wearing a leather jacket spoke as he reached towards him "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Natsu jumped back, away from the mans grip.

"Yeah right," he mumble as the man slowly moved closer.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The dragon snapped his mussel open as a small fury of flames spilled from his mouth. The flames licked at the mans hands and he pulled back yelping in pain. Natsu took this moment to make a mad dash away from him, his noisy collar jingling along the way.

"Since when could he do that!" Carla spoke in surprise as she and Happy made their way closer.

Natsu looked up at the cats before running toward his human companions.

The were destroying most members of the dark guild however some were able to put up a fight. One mage in particular caught the dragons eye.

Standing at the top of the second floor was the dark mage from earlier, the one that had hit him with the spell, the one that had turned him into a dragon and the one that was planning on doing the same to the other dragon slayers. 

And he was aiming a spell directly at Wendy.

Natsu eyes widen as he saw the man ready the spell "oh no," he whispered as he changed course and ran in her direction.

"WENDY!" He screamed as he jumped in to the air the exact moment the mage threw the spell. The dragons eyes snapped shut and he flapped his wings, before meeting impact. He crashed into Wendy, causing the girl to squeal in surprise and become unbalance and topple.

Swish. 

The bright spell flew past them, barley missing both the blue haired dragon slayer and the pink scaled welping.

"Wendy!" Her team cried in alarm and confusion.

Wendy stared at the burn mark on the floor next to her and silently wrapped her arms around the dragon and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered

Attention now shifted from her to the mage who threw the attack. The rest of the dark guild taking the attack from the stronger mage as a sign to back off and leave it to him.

"That's him," Wendy spoke.

Erza and Lucy turned to face her.

"That's the man who hurt Natsu."

The others turned to glare at the man growling in anger.

"What have you done with him!" Erza demanded.

The man glance at her, before looking at the dragon held tightly in Wendy's arms.

"Dragons are extraordinary creatures aren't they," he began leaving the light mages to stare in confusion.

"So powerful and majestic, yet so small and vulnerable when young.... you know they say their wings hold a special magic within them,"

"What are you going on about!?" Gray shouted, the man merely ignored him and continued.

"They say dragon wings can be turned into a potion the can grant whoever comes in contact with it immortality..."

Erza glanced at Lucy, who sent her a confused look.

"It's unfortunate that you can't find any dragons anymore, that power could come in handy." He smiled crookedly at them.

"I couldn't find my own dragon...so I made one..."

"You-....made a dragon?" Happy asked confused taking a wary glance at Kindle.

The man chuckled "all I needed was a dragon slayer."

...

The mans smile grew as he watched his words sink and dawn on the mages, they scent glances at each other before turning to face the dragon who had just leapt from Wendy's arms.

...  
...

Lucy took a few slow steps towards the dragon.

"Natsu?" She asked shakily.

The dragon rolled his eyes before nodding.

"What!?" Happy screamed.

"Figures." Gray grumbled 

Natsu growled at him "SHUT UP HELP ME!"

"Well Fairy Tail," The dark mage taunted "just how will you get your dragon slayer back," he held up his hands as they both lit ablaze with the dragon turning spell "without losing another one."


	13. Final Battle

Lucy stared at the small dragon, who wore a very unamused look on his face. She blink twice, was Kindle really Natsu? How could she now have notice this before.

Kindle-Natsu let out a small growl, before for jerking his head towards the dark mage. Lucy's eyes followed suit.

Everyone else in their little group were in battle stances, prepared to take the man on.

"Wendy," Erza called out.

"You need to leave, whatever that spell is we can not allow it to hit you." 

The sky dragon hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the dragon standing not far from her feet.

Natsu twisted his neck to return the look, he purred and nodded at her.

"Right," Wendy piped as she took a sudden bolt for the door.

"It won't be that easy!" The dark mage roared hands swinging in her direction as he ready the spell. 

Erza with out batting an eye at the dragon slayer, used her feet to push off the ground and launch herself at the slender figure.

Summoning a sword in each hand, she swung and forced the dark wizard to cancel his spell and leap back to dodge.

"I demand you turn Natsu back into a human,"

"Haha, what makes you think I'll take orders from you?" The mage croaked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Trust me pal," Gray leap behind his opponent "if you want to stay alive you better listen to her," he yelled before firing ice make lances at the man.

The mage attempted to dodge but was struck with a few of the icy spikes.

"It'll take more then that boy,"

The dark wizard turned around and shot a blast of white fire from his palm. It danced threw the air for a brief moment before striking the ice mage on his chest.

Gray was thrown back a bit but quickly caught himself.

"After all the fights I've had with Natsu weak fire like yours won't do much damaged," Gray hissed leaping back onto his feet.

Lucy summoned her spirits and quickly joined the fight, while Natsu silent stalked around the battle seemingly looking for something though he wasn't sure what it was.

The small dragon was slinking around the battle keeping wary eyes on the other dark mages who weren't in the battle.

The female from before steadily approached him. Natsu lowered himself and bared his fangs and flexed his claws, releasing a warning growl. The women looked at him before glancing at the battle the dragons eyes followed her.

Smack

The dark mage slashed the dragon with her whip before he could draw his eyes back to her. Natsu released a pain filled yelp and leaped back away from her. The whip had struck his right shoulder and left a thin gash.

The sudden cry from behind them made the light mages look towards the sound. Erza eyes glazed with fury at the women, however she could not intervene has she was dealing with dark mage. Gray glanced at the dragon but he was quickly forced to refocus on the fight when a blast of dark magic was caste his way. Lucy reached for one of her keys, but Natsu hissed in her direction. 

"Focus on that creep," He barked at her while tossing his head in the direction of the dark mage "I think I can handle her," he growled before taking two steps away from the female in front of him and readying himself.

Natsu had known that his words had been pointless but to his relief Lucy seemed to understand the message and hesitantly turned away from them.

The women lashed her whip out towards him, Natsu jump to his left and felt the wind from the attack. With an angry grunt he rushed towards the mage using his powerful back legs to propel himself forward.

He slid on his paws using his back and front claws to ground himself, he knew there wasn't really much he could truly do but that didn't stop him.

Quickly Natsu slashed at the women legs and ankles shredding them, before leaping out of the way from a kick. The women hissed in pain but didn't back down.

Meanwhile back with the human fairy tail members they were easily handling the dark mage, it was clear that he had spent most his effort into mastering the dragon turning spell however he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Bound sword," his gruff voice called as a sword formed from withing his white flames, it wasn't quite requiping magic but close to it.

He was able to properly fend off Erza attacks now and had even manged to get a few good slashes in at Gray and Lucy's spirits.

Lucy huffed as she summoned Taurus.

Gray launched another ice attack at the mage and Erza got a clean hit in with her blade.

The man yowled in pain, before leaping away from the mages and landing not so gracefully on his feet. He held his bleeding shoulder and watched the mages with a grimace on his face.

"You brats," he spat.

Erza growled "this will be your last warning turn Natsu back," she lifted her sword up threateningly towards him. Lucy silently grip the Scarf around her neck and sent an unsure glance at the small dragon who seemed to be playing a game of tag with the other dark guild members.

The man laughed and Erza narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny," it was Gray who muttered the question.

"You all are fools, there is no away I could turn your precious boy back." he croaked.

"You will even if I have to force you," Erza threatened.

"No you idiots," the dark mage spat "there isn't away to reverse the spell I never got to the that point I never needed to get to that point."

Lucy and the others watched the man in horror.

Natsu had leapt away from his own excuse for a battle to listen in and now sat nervously beside Lucy.

"No," he muttered part of him wanted to not believe what the dark mage had said but it made sense. When he first got here the man standing before him had told his guild master that he finally perfected the spell to turn a dragon slayer into a dragon. There would be no need for him to find a way reverse it.

"No," Lucy whispered.

"Now that, that's said and done," the mage suddenly became a blur of white flames startling the group and causing the dragon the leap to his paws.

"I think I'm done with you," a flurry of white flames scattered in Natsu and Lucy's direction the man had managed to become one with his fire. He was in front of them in seconds, his sword swung low aiming for Lucy's stomach.

Natsu hadn't a moment to think his paws and wings moved on their own, as his powerful back legs and wings launched themselves into the air forcing himself in between Lucy and the blade.

It was a clean cut that stretched from the side of his neck all the way to his hind leg. Natsu winced as he felt the blade rip threw his scales, skin and muscle. He collided with the ground painful and rolled over himself twice before landing on his belly, head between his slight spread out front paws, mussel open slightly, back legs on their side, his right torn wing and intake left wing sprawled out on their respective sides and a small pool of blood formed slowly.

Natsu's guild mates stared down in shock. It happened so quickly. The dark mage stared at the small dragon with fearful eyes as we noticed the torn up right wing.

All was silent and still.

No one dared to move.

The only noise to be heard was the dragons ragged breathing and the small whimper from Lucy.


	14. Reversal of The Heart

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she ran over to the fallen dragon.

"You bastard!" Erza cried in rage, as she swung a sword towards the dark mages face. The mage who was still shocked by his own actions barely reacted in time, just being able to jump back.

The guild remained silent as the battle between the light mages and dark mage went on. The master of the guild looked down at the broken dragon, his eyes were covered in shadow as he slinked away into the darkness.

"Crap," the dark mage huffed as he struggled to dodge powerful strikes from both Erza and Gray who refused to back down.

Lucy glanced over at them, no doubt they'd win now. No one ever got away with hurting a member of Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu.

The blonde haired mage looked down at the dragon, who's ragged breathing and scent of blood filled the air. She looked at his neck, the collar she had given him was torn but not ripped and still hugged his neck. That's gonna be awkward later.

Her eyes trailed down the cut. It wasn't pretty. It dragged across his skin like a vine and droplets of blood slithered down his shiny pink scales.

Lucy pulled in a long breath of air, tears stinging in her eyes, what could she do? They had sent Wendy out of here for her own safety and there was no way she could bring her back in now with the risk of meeting the same fate.

Tears trickled down her face as the celestial mage covered her mouth with her hand and a muffled "I don't know what to do" escaped her lips.

Natsu whimpered at the sound of her voice and pulled his eyes lids open. He looked up at her through duelling down eyes.

"Please don't cry," it was a small sound, more of a wheeze of air but it brought Lucy's eyes to him.

The dragon mustered up a weak purr and lifted his head slightly to show her briefly a weak pointy toothed smile, before letting his head full back onto his paws.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy's shaking voice seeped in to the dragons muffled hearing.

As gently as she could Lucy wrapped her arms around the welplings torso and lifted him up into her lap. His body was limp and fell into place on her knees. Shaking hands pet the back of the dragons neck where he had loved to be pet before this whole mess happened.

Lucy felt more tears slide down her cheeks as the dragon purred once more. The low rumbles seemed much louder to her then the on going battle that raged on behind her and it was the only thing that was keeping her grounded.

"Don't go," she whisper just as the weak purring was being to die.

Natsu fell silent the only sound being his ragged breathing that faded slowly as he closed his eyes.

Lucy let out a sobbed as all signs of life seeped out of her dragon. She held him in her arms as a river of tears continued to fall.

One tear slide down her cheek in a painfully slow motion, it dropped onto the still dragons mussel and slowly slid into his mouth.

Lucy opened her eyes as a soft glowing gold light shone on her face followed by a soft ringing noice.

She looked down in her lap to see her beloved dragon embraced in the soft warm glow. His outline was still visible but she couldn't make out his scales in the light. 

From the light came a golden fire that enveloped the dragon and gently licked at her hands and knees however it did not burn it only felt warm on her skin.

The light and fire grew bigger and the ring grew louder until she and the others were forced to close their eyes.

When Lucy open her eyes once more her dragon was gone.

"Natsu," she breathlessly gasp.

Laying on her lap now was no dragon but a dragon slayer.

He appeared to be unconscious, his head resting in her lap. His soft pink hair was messy and slightly unkempt, his vest and pants were torn up a bit, and his collar was still clinging to his neck.

Most importantly though the once fatal wound that had slithered from his neck to his hind leg was now a painful looking but not fatal gash that stretched from his neck to his collar bone. It would probably be a scar but was much better then the alternative.

"Ngh," Natsu grunted as he stirred slightly.

Lucy left out a small laugh as joyful tears of relief now stained her cheeks.

Natsu open his eyes and looked around in a sleepy daze. Everything looked bigger for some reason. 

His eyes landed on the crying mage in front of him.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted drowsily.

"Hey Natsu," she smiled at him.

He gave her puzzled look for a moment.

"You can understand me?" He asked.

"Yeah I can," Lucy laughed at him wiping away some tears.

"Am I human again?"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

Natsu smiled brightly at her showing off his fangs.

"That's good being a dragon was starting to get boring."

...............................................................

Natsu hummed closing his eyes in content as Wendy used her healing to sooth the stinging cut down his collar bone. Lucy, Gray, Erza and the exceeds sat beside him watching him with concerned yet relieved eyes.

Erza and Gray had taken care of the dark mage pretty quick and the rest of his guild mates fled with a quick glare from Erza. The master however was no where to be found.

Happy smiled at his partner.

"I can't believe you and Kindle were the same person," the cat piped out.

Natsu opened his eyes half way and grinned "and I can't believe how long it took you guys to figure I was Kindle, I mean come on I was a pink dragon."

"So you admit your hair is pink," Gray teased.

Natsu closed his eyes again "never denied it."

"Well pinky are you gonna take that collar off now or what? It's kinda weird seeing you wear one," Gray pestered.

Natsu jump slightly at his words causing the tag on his red collar to give a jingle, reminding everyone that he was wearing on.

"Erotic," Happy teased covering his mouth with his paws.

Natsu to embarrassed to say anything especially after seeing Lucy's face burn red at the cats words simple just on buckled the collar.

Erza smiled "guess we know why Kindle really didn't want to wear one," she chuckled as Natsu pulled the own loose collar from his neck.

Lucy grimaced, the collar now off she had a better view of the gash he had taken for her. That really was going to be a nasty scar.

Wendy placed her hands down she had done all that she could for now.

"There that'll have to do for now. Maybe you should see Porlyusica about trying to remove the scar."

Natsu rubbed his hand against the his neck flinching a little as the action caused a small bit of pain.

"Well then I suggest we head back to the guild the others must still be worried sick about you," Carla reminded everyone.

Erza nodded "right we'll head out at once," she ordered standing up on her feet the others soon following.

Natsu stumbled slightly no longer used to his human body. He looked at his guild mates and found it odd to be on the same level as them after being small for so long.

"What are you looking at flame for brains?" Gray questioned.

"Nothing," Natsu shock his head "its just weird being the same size as you guys again."

Gray smiled and looked the dragon slayer over, it seemed like forever since he'd last seen him. The ice mage gave him a questioning look when he saw the red collar still gripped in his hands.

"You keeping that?"

"For now."

"Erotic." Happy giggled flying above his friends shoulder.

Natsu rolled his eyes "don't make it weird Happy." the cat just laughed before flying off.

"Come on lets go back to the guild!" he called after them.

Natsu smiled and followed his friends when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lucy smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey Natsu."

Lucy handed him a familiar white scaly scarf "here you might want this."

Natsu grinned ear to ear and took his beloved scarf from her soft hands an wrapped it around his neck.

The dragon slayer and celestial mage began to walk side by side.

"Sorry I didn't figure it out sooner," Lucy broke the comfortable silence between them.

Natsu chuckled and shock his head "don't be it wasn't all bad, in fact it was kinda fun."

Lucy looked at the scar that dragged across his neck and frowned. Gently she reached a hand and stroked it. The hairs on the back of Natsu neck stood up, so being pet still felt good. Weird. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered while brushing the wound gently with her hand.

Natsu took her hand and pulled it away from his neck, he held onto and looked her in the eyes.

"This wasn't your fault Lucy." He told her sternly gripping her hand tightly.

Lucy looked to the ground but nodded slightly.

Natsu gave her his signature grin and pulled her by her hand roughly and began running.

"Natsu!? What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

He turned to look at her still wearing that silly grin.

"We're going back to fairy tail!"

Lucy smiled and felt tears sting her eyes briefly before blinking them away.

"Okay."


	15. Epilogue

Laxus and the rest of the team walked silently into the guild, wearing stoic expressions. 

The guild was quiet as the group of wizards slowly made their way over to the Master. They had been sent to search for Natsu and judging by the lack of the pink haired dragon slayer they were unsuccessful.

Makarov looked up at them as Laxus came to a stop in front of him.

"Well?" He asked voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"We've got a problem." Laxus replied.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at him as Freed continued.

"We tracked down the employer from the job Natsu took. However according to him he never made it there."

"What?" Makarov voice was laced with worry.

The guild came alight with worried chattered from guild mates.

Dread was settling into to the pit of everyone's stomachs. If Natsu hadn't even made it to the job then something had to have been seriously wrong with the dragon slayer.

Macao stoop up and slammed his hands on his table.

"That's it we need to send out proper search parties! The kid could be in some serious danger if we don't do something soon then-"

The elder mages rant was cut off as the doors to the guild was kicked down with a loud bang.

"YOU'RE ALL STUPID!"

A familiar voice shouted from the entrance.

Wide eyes landed on the pink haired dragon slayer in shock. Behind him were his team mates who sweat dropped at his actions.

"NATSU!" The guild cheered in relief and tackled the boy into a group hug.

"Can't breathe," Natsu wheezed heavily as he was being crushed.

They released him and the teen pulled himself off the ground he had been gracelessly knocked down to.

The master looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah you're not going to believe this," Gray laughed.

"Though frankly we should of seen this coming," Erza sighed.

The guild looked at them confusion, however Gajeel was looking at the in frustration.

"Hey bunny girl," he barked roughly "where's Kindle?"

Everyone on team Natsu pointed towards their name sake.

"Surprise!" Natsu laughed at the shock look on everyone's face.

"Wait you were Kindle? But how the hell!" Gajeel looked horrified.

"It's a long story," Happy giggle as he landed on Natsu's head.

"I can't believe you guys couldn't figure it out! And you say I'm oblivious." Natsu smiled his signature grin at them.

"Well..." the master began "there will be time to explain later. For now let's celebrate the safe return of our dear family member!" Gramps cheered and the rest of the guild followed suit.

"Welcome home Natsu!!"

\----------------------------------------------

Natsu took in a deep breath. In the short time of being a dragon he had forgotten what it was like to be a human. It felt nice. To be himself again. Still though a part of him missed his dragon form, he had gotten rather attached to his wings and tail.

Natsu turned his gaze towards the stars. He had taken a break from the party raging inside the guild hall, he just need sometime to reflect on recent events.

"What are you doing out here," a silky smooth voice called from behind. Natsu turned and found his onyx eyes meeting with chocolate brown.

"Lucy," his voice was soft and just above a whisper.

"That party is for you, ya know." She teased walking about to his side.

Natsu rolled his eyes "like they need an excuse to party."

Lucy chuckled at his response and gently nudged him with her elbow to get him to move over. Natsu scouted to the right and let her take a seat next to him.

"The stars a shining bright tonight," Lucy spoke eyes looking to the sky.

Natsu nodded "it is beautiful."

The dragon slayer turned to look at her.

"What made you come after me?" The question fell off his tongue before he even knew what he wanted to say.

"What?" Lucy laughed.

"When you thought I was in danger with that dark guild, before you knew I was Kindle...what made you come after me."

Lucy shrugged and looked back at the sky "well," she rolled her tongue "for one you are...against my better judgment you are my best friend."

"Hey," Natsu laughed at her teasing.

"And two it was clear to anyone that you had gotten in over your head." She smirked at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes again "yeah I guess."

Lucy watched him for a moment.

"Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Natsu was looking back up at the stars by now, he smiled at Lucy's words and replied without looking at her "well no, not really...but it was the one I was expecting."

Lucy gave him a confused look.

"What answer were you looking for then?"

It was Natsu's turn to smirk. He said nothing as he looked away from the stars and at Lucy. She gave him a confused look as the dragon slayer watched her for a moment. And then he quickly leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

Lucy blushed bright red as Natsu pulled back "I think you get the point," he smiled with a wink, before jumping up from his spot and walking back in to the party.

Lucy sat there for a moment completely dumbfounded.

"Wait..." she place a hand on her cheek.

"Wait Natsu come back here!" She leaped up from her spot.

"What did you mean by that?!" She yelled chasing after him.

Natsu smirked when he heard her muffled outburst and laughed a little. Yeah being turned into a dragon wasn't the worst thing that could of happened to him if it had lead to this. But something told him that maybe...just maybe that wouldn't be the last time he'd see his wings and tail again.


	16. Christmas Special

Natsu yawned and stretched as he woke up from his nap by the warm fire place. He readjusted himself into a more comfortable position and slowly began to drift off once more. Just as his eyes closed a delightful sent washed into his nose. The little dragon lifted his head up, his collar tag jingling as he did so "Lucy's making cookies!" He barked excitedly jumping to his feet-paws and scampering over to the kitchen, his collar jingle giving away his presence.

He found the blonde standing by the counter happily shaping cookie dough into perfectly round circles. The dragon quietly place himself by her feet and watched her hands work. His mouth watered when was the last time he had a cookie.

"Hehe hello Kindle." Lucy greeted, glancing down at her feet to her companion. As a response the welping flapped his wings twice and hopped up onto the counter, being careful to avoid Lucy's working space. The blonde Mage looked up at him laughed when she saw  Kindle's hungry expression, quietly she picked up a piece of cookie dough and tossed it to the dragon, who caught in mid air.

Natsu munch the sticky dough for a few moments, smiling as Lucy giggled at him. He let his eyes wonder and found himself silent staring at his scarf which was now wrapped around Lucy's neck. He sighed, the guild assumed he had gone missing after he did not return home from his 'easy' mission, they had sent search parties among search parties but found nothing more then his scarf.

Seriously though how could they not put two and two together, that on the day their pink haired dragon slayer went missing a pink scaled dragon shows up out of nowhere. 

The welping shook his head, no point worrying about that now, he'd find away to get back to normal after Christmas. Natsu had hoped that he could figure it out before then but it was already Christmas Eve and he wasn't any closer to getting his body back then he was before.

Lucy continued to make her cookies and the dragon beside her tore his eyes away from the scarf around her neck and explored the room a bit more. "When did you decorate Luce?" He asked despite knowing he'd receive no answer. The room around him truly look Christmasy, tinsel decorated the window sills, paper snow flakes and other Christmas ornaments hung from the ceiling, amount other things.

Natsu's eyes searched the ceiling spotting every unique snowflake and ornament that dangled, he spotted one he partially liked hanging above Lucy's head.

"Really Luce," he spoke as his scratched at his collar with one of his back paws, "the year I'm turned into a dragon is the year you decided to put up mistletoe." He grunted. "Damit I really wanted to kiss you too." Lucy continued working on her cookies "sometimes I'm glad you can't understand me.".

Blonde continued on her marry way ignoring the squeaking noises coming from beside her. Natsu grunted before jumping onto her.

"LUCY!"

She stumbled back slightly, before moving her arms to support Kindle.

"Kindle what has gotten into you?"

The dragon licked her cheek.

She stopped and looked at him.

"You've never done that before." She laughed.

The dragons eye stared at something above her, she followed his gaze. A warm smile washed over her.

"Ah mistletoe of course." She look down at the dragon in her arms.

She bent down a little and place a kiss and his forehead.

Kindle let out a happy purr and she placed him down.

"Now get you I've gotta finish these cookies." 

For a moment Natsu looked up at her before making his way back to the fire place.

He fell asleep again feeling very warm and fuzzy inside.

He awoke again to the sound of Lucy wrapping something. He open his eyes and wiggle onto his back, looked up at her upside down form. 

"Forget to wrap something?" He asked, the strange part was he had watched Lucy wrap everyone's gifts so much so that Lucy said he was as nosy as Natsu.... which made sense. 

Of course he never got a reply and instead watched the blonde from afar waiting curiously to see who got two gifts.

Eventually Lucy got up and placed a small wrapped box shaped object under the tree him and Happy had helped decorate.

After she left the dragon rolled onto his feet and skipped over.

"Oh"

Written on the wrapping paper in neat hand writing read

To Natsu Dragneel  
~Love Lucy~

Of course that made sense he hadn't seen her wrap a gift for him, he had actually thought that she hadn't gotten him one.

He felt his heart sink, he wish he had gotten her something. Well he had already found her something awhile go and had been waiting to give it to her for awhile. It was wrapped and safely hidden in his house, but it wasn't like he could give it to her now.... or maybe.

Later that night Lucy and him were getting ready for bed. He was already snug as bug, curled up on her bed in his usual spot. Lucy on the other hand has still in the bathroom.

When she return she quickly made her way to her bed and placed herself down. She frowned. Natsu lifted his head and nudged her hand with his mussel.

"It's Christmas Eve..." she wasn't speaking to him.

She placed her hands on his scarf.

"And you still haven't come home." Her voice broke.

Natsu nudge her more, curling up in her lap "I'm right her Lucy you don't have to cry." He tried to comfort her.

"Please... please come home safely Natsu." She whimpered quietly before lying down.

Natsu frowned, he felt so guilty his friends were all so worried about him. 

He knew what he had to do to cheer up.

That night Kindle silent left Lucy's apartment through the window, and came back an hour later carrying a carefully wrapped present in his mouth.

When Lucy awoke the next morning she found her pink companion prancing around the Christmas tree yiping and barking. She laughed "someone's excited".

She paused for a moment.

Under the tree was present that didn't match the same wrapping paper she had used. She made her way over to the tree and examined the present. Her heart stopped.

To Lucy Heartfilia   
~Love Natsu~

"Natsu?" She questioned out loud. She jumped to her feet and ran looking for him... but there was absolutely no sign that anyone had been there.

Confused she brought herself back to the tree and was greeted with Kindle chewing on the corner of her present.

"Hey!" She shouted startling the dragon.

She carefully took the present from him and began to remove the wrapping paper.

It was a necklace, a beautiful necklaces of a silver key with a red ruby heart in the centre.

"It's beautiful." She said is she traced her hand over it.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Merry Christmas Lucy."


	17. Halloween Special

"Look at you Kindle, you look so cute!" Lucy cued, as she held up the small creature in her arms the way a cat owner would hold their perish kitty, in front of her bathroom mirror.

Natsu groaned as he looked at himself. He was dressed in a costume the girls at Fairy Tail had worked so hard on, mainly Erza so you knew it was over the top. He wore a fake dragon skull over the top half of his head, it was slightly to big on him and had fangs that crept down the sides of his mouth. He also had tightly wrapped around him a vampire like cape, with a little pumpkin pendant hanging where his dog tag normally was. 

To must Natsu looked cool but to the dragon himself this was humiliating. First the collar and now Lucy was dressing him up like a purse dog, well not quite but still.

Don't get him wrong Natsu loved Halloween, after all whats better then dressing up and getting free candy! But this year was probably gonna suck.

Last year had been one of the must fun Halloweens of the young dragon slayers life time. It was the first Halloween Wendy had been in the guild for and everyone was shocked to hear that little girl had never gone trick or treating before. Natsu loved trick 'r treating. As a kid him, Erza and Gray would always go together, Erza would help make costumes for the three of them and they'd rake in tons of candy that would last them for months. Needless to say that when they heard the news they immediately made it their goal that Wendy's first Halloween would be the amazing! And well it was! Erza made her a vampire costume and dressed Carla up as a little bat. Of course the others dressed up as well. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were the ones who took the excited 12 year old and her less impressed exceed out for trick 'r treating, it was fun seeing Wendy marvel over the decorations and her eyes light of with every piece of candy that was added to her pumpkin shaped basket. Besides the moment where someone jumped out of the shadows in order to scare the group as part of an innocent Halloween trick and Natsu punched man on instinct (which honestly had the others dying from laughter) everything went smoothly.

Afterwards the group returned to the guild hall where Wendy happily counted her candy haul with Romeo and Asuka, Natsu spent some time with surprisingly enough Gray. The two were a little drunk when they decided to head out to play some Halloween pranks of there own but Natsu remembered having fun with the ice wizard and luckily they didn't get in any trouble so that was a plus! 

Of course this year was a different story. He couldn't really go out and have fun timed with his friends like this. He was still a dragon after all and by now Natsu had given up hope that his friends would snap out of it and realize who the little pink dragon really was.

Natsu squirmed in Lucy arms and let out a little squeak implying that he wanted to be let go.

"Awe you want down but look how cute you are!" Lucy laughed as she shoved the dragon closer to mirror   

"No!" the dragon wined using his paws to pull and wiggle his way out of her grip. Natsu leaped to the ground using his wings to lightly guide himself down. Honestly if he ever got turned back into a human he was gonna miss those wings.

Lucy just chuckled as he watched the dressed up dragon spin around to look at her. Kindle growled at her laughter and stuck his muzzle out in disapprove. This only made Lucy laugh further as the fake skull on his face made the dragon look stupidly cute.

Natsu lowered his head, damn it why were people always putting stupid things on him. The dragon began to paw at the fake skull and chirp as he knocked it slightly out of place.

"No,no,no Kindle" his lovely care taker giggled as she knelt down to his level, she gently griped her hand under his muzzle and began to readjust it. Kindle growled a little but there wasn't any heat to it, as he tried to pull away. Lucy fake pouted.

"Kindle, were taking Wendy trick 'r treating remember which means we all have to be in costumes," she pulled the skull over his eyes before letting go "besides", Kindle barked as he hit it with his paw to fit it properly "Erza made it for you how do think she'd feel if you took off," Lucy finished.

Natsu yelped and paled at the thought. It wasn't really how it'd make Erza feel that scared him it was how she'd react. He and Gray would never forgot that time they denied the red headed demon her cross dressed costumes one year for Halloween, she was not happy. Natsu gulp loudly as he pulled the mask on tightly with his paws.

This sparked another laugh from the celestial mage.

Lucy went back to getting ready while Kindle went to wonder about the house. He dashed over to the window sill and leaped up. He watched with curious eyes. The town was decorated with pumpkins, skeletons, bats, and all things Halloween. Kindles eyes searched the side walk looking for the first signs of Halloween life. He perked up when he noticed a little girl and her mothers walking her down the street, she was dressed up as a princess well her moms were dressed as her brave and loyal knights. the small dragon smiled softly at this.

"Lucy!" a shrill voice called from the door way, Happy Natsu recognized as he drew his eyes from his latest pass time.

he leaped down from the window and walked quietly over to where no doubt Happy had brought Wendy and Carla over. The dragon felt a small pang in his chest. He would still be going with Wendy but he knew that he wouldn't really be there not form her view anyway...also he wasn't going to get any of the candy how unfair and cruel.

Natsu reared his head into view of the others "Happy-" he began only to nearly choke on his spit. "Hey Kindle!" The exceed greeted as he flew over to the baby dragon "cool costume!"

...

"Happy what did you do to yourself?!" Natsu gasp has he looked at his friend. He knew that Wendy had wanted to go as a witch this year but come one. The dumb cat had painted himself all black.

"Hey whats wrong?" the cat tilted his head.

"Maybe he doesn't recognize you like that?" Wendy suggested as she walked up to them.

"I hope no one recognizes us," Carla wined from the back and it was just then that Natsu noticed that the all white exceed had too dyed herself pitch black.

"Oh.My.God." were the last words to leave the dragons mouth before he collapsed from laughter.   

Natsu was rolling on the ground kicking his paws in laughter. He was so glad he wasn't the only one looking stupid tonight.

After a couple moments of laughter Natsu regained his composure and escorted Wendy and the exceeds to the living room where they lounged around for a bit until Lucy was ready.

Lucy emerged wearing a witches dress and hat that matched Wendy's but wasn't quite as extravagant as the youngers. She also had Natsu's scarf wrapped tightly around her waist in a belt style and had a pumpkin pendent hanging from her neck that matched the one Kindle wore.

Lucy nearly chocked when she saw Happy and Carla and also had a laughing fit only this time everyone got in on it.

"You ready to go?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Yeah!" Wendy cheered excitedly with Happy while Carla groaned.

"Alright then," Lucy opened the door and ushered the group out. 

Natsu hesitated unsure of if he was really welcome with the group, his fears were knocked down when Lucy smiled and encouraged him with a small "Come on Kindle." the little dragon quickly ran after them gaining quickly on Wendy, his long thick tail waved side to side rapidly much like a dogs. 

Even if he wasn't human he was still with his family.

Weather they knew it or not.

The rest of the night went off well, Wendy and the exceeds ran door to door with Kindle by their heals. The group was getting plenty of candy so much that Wendy may very well have enough to last until next Halloween.  Every now and again Natsu heard comments about him being 'one weird looking dog' but everyone who saw were amazed by his strange looks and the costume that matched, honestly it was pretty fun. Nothing went wrong this year, no one got punched in the face instead they got their ankles bit and clawed, but hey that was something!

"Alright you guys its getting late we should head back to the guild." Lucy said as the night began to drag on.

"Aw," Happy wined but nobody really complained they were all getting tired.

The group began to slowly walk back to the guild, Wendy and the others stopping at any house they had missed before. Kindle slowly fell behind but he didn't mind, the cool autumn breeze and the silence of night were part of his favourite things about Halloween. Things were fine until the walk past the entrance to the forest.

Natsu froze and gazed up at the gate to the woods. That's where this all began where he first became this creature. The trees were dark and they wind blew through them slightly, he couldn't make out a thing. It left an eerie feeling in the dragon.

He could feel black eyes burning into his skull.

The dragon searched but found nothing but darkness and cold winds.

caw. 

The shrill croak of a raven cut through the air like a knife. It startled the dragon but he met its gaze. The glassy eyes of the dark feathered bird were the ones that were watching him. It cocked its head a few times before crying out once more and flying away.

For what ever reason now the small dragon felt tense and unsafe.

 

 

Lucy watched Wendy skip over to another house, she smiled to herself.

The sudden cry of a raven broke the silence and she caught sight of the bird from the corner if her eye. She felt her eyes widen.

She had thought she had seen something else. Not something else someone else.

'Natsu'

She turned around in a quick blur, eyes scanning desperately but only finding Kindle staring up at her.

"Oh," she said sadly to her self, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Blankly Lucy looked out towards the tree line, searching for just one little sign of life.

Nothing

She really was just seeing things.

The night felt empty and silent suddenly.

Kindle walked up to her feet and nudged her lightly tearing her away from her thoughts. She smiled at him and turned around when she heard Wendy coming up from behind.

They group made their way home without any problems, but Lucy couldn't shake the blurry image of Natsu she had seen out of her mind, and Kindle couldn't shake the glossy eyes of the raven from his.

At the guild the members cheered and danced, Mira had made pumpkin shaped pumpkin cookies and everyone got to have some even Kindle! The little dragon munched on the tasty cookie happy that he had gotten a treat after all, and even laughed when a drunken Gray sulked about how Natsu wasn't there to pull pranks with. Oh if he only knew.

Later he and Lucy went home after trying desperately to get the black paint of Happy and Carla, needless to say they'd be stuck with that colour for awhile.

Natsu purred happily when the got home and Lucy gave him one of the cookies Mira had given them to take home. Lucy laughed, she loved her little dragon.

Lucy took Kindle's costume off then went to take hers off. The small dragon made his way into Lucy's room and jumped up on the bed and waited happily for Lucy to arrive.

Finally she did and tucked herself in next to the dragon. Natsu wasted no time and snuggled close to her, as a sleepy Lucy wrapped her arm around him. 

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes

caw.

Natsu eyes were no longer heavy as he opened them to the sound of that shrill cry.

His eyes went to Lucy's bedroom window.

He could see that from across the street a raven was once again watching him, its head was tilted one way so it could stare at the small dragon with one if its glossy black eyes. The bird cried out twice more before flapping it wings and flying away.

Natsu curled in deeper on himself and closer to Lucy. He wasn't sure why but the sight of the bird had left an eerie feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it meant something bad was gonna happen, he was sure what but something bad was gonna happen to him.

Soon.


End file.
